


Rewarded

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Good boys get rewards, M/M, Rewards, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: VAXXIA has been very good lately. Knockout decides to reward him...





	Rewarded

Knockout purred as he looked down at you, sitting on his chest. He grinned as he gently ran a digit through your hair. “You know VAXXIA, I’ve been thinking. You’ve been a very good boy lately, so I think that you deserve a treat for being so good. What do you think of that?” He purred, waiting for your response. He then ran a digit down your back, humming as he eagerly waited for your reply. He loved you so much that it was almost sickening, but he didn’t care. He loved how vastly different you were and how much you made him smile.

“Are you sure I deserve a treat? I don’t think that I’ve done well enough to deserve such a treat from such a sexy bot, such as yourself?” You ask, looking up at him with curious deep blue eyes. Whilst it was true that you had been a very good boy over the past few weeks, you still felt like it wasn’t good enough for him, and you looked down at his crotch, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of yourself. “I am not a good pet at all, am I Knockout?” You looked back up at him, terrified of disappointing your sexy red guardian.

Knockout frowned upon hearing those words, before picking up and placing you on the ground, before he rolled over and positioned himself on all fours and bent his front down, kissing you gently. “You, my pet, are so kind and amazing. You have kept me incredibly satisfied, so you definitely deserve this reward! Lay on your back and close your eyes!” He smirked, and watched as you did so, before silently opening his spike panel and allowing his thick spike out, and pressed the throbbing head against your face, some pre-fluid dribbling out of the tip and spilling onto you.

You groaned and instinctively opened your mouth to savour the fluids, moaning as you tasted how thick and musky his transfluid was. You then swallowed his fluids to avoid choking, moaning and whining as you felt the thick treat travel down your throat and land in your stomach. You then stuck your tongue out and proceeded to lick along the slit of his spike causing him to shudder and leak more pre-fluids across your face. You carried on swallowing it, until Knockout grinned. “You can open your eyes now pet!” 

When you opened your eyes, you were in for a nice surprise. All you could see, was the head of Knockout’s large shaft. It was a dark grey and was wet as more fluids covered the tip and smeared onto your skin, leaving you a musky, slimy mess. You groaned and then yelped as Knockout stuffed the head of his spike into your mouth, stretching your jaw as he pressed it in. He then moaned as you carried on sucking his massive length, causing him to leak more pre-fluid down your throat and get ever closer to overloading. Your mouth just felt so fucking good!

“Ah, that’s enough now pet.” Knockout grinned and he took his spike out of your mouth, before smiling at you. “Stand up and remove your clothes, then get down on all fours. I have a little surprise for you that I think you’re going to really enjoy!” He grins and watches as you stand up, before gesturing for you to remove your clothes. His optics glow bright and brighter as he saw you take off more and more clothes, ending in a loud roar of his finely tuned engine as he saw you on all fours, showing off your tight little ass to him. 

“So why did you want me in this position?” You ask, before yelping as you feel Knockout cram his glossa into your tight hole, whimpering as you felt your hole stretch to accommodate the rather thick, muscly length. It felt so unique and yet so amazing at the time. You shuddered and whimpered as you felt his wiggle his glossa and hit your g-spot, causing you to whine and whimper even more as your cock became rock hard and began to leak pre-cum. “Ah please Knockout! I need more! This is cruel, you can’t do this to me!” You whined, and then groaned as he pulled his glossa out, leaving your asshole a sloppy, stretched mess.

“Oh, don’t worry pet, I will give you more, you’ll just need to sit there and be a good boy!” He purred as he began pumping his spike, the red biolights burning brighter as he came closer to overload. He shuddered and bent down on all fours, hovering over you as he lined his thick spike against your asshole. He then grunted and pushed in, in one HARD motion, stretching your asshole and causing you to yelp as your stomach bulged from the sheer size of the red mech. This felt so amazing, and yet, so wrong. You whined as he began thrusting hard, going back and forth, his hard metal crotch slamming against your bare ass. You shudder and whimpered as he got faster and faster, your cock leaking more and more pre-cum as your orgasm drew closer.

With a final yell, you came. Your cock began to shoot out thick ropes of jizz whilst your tight ass squished Knockout’s thick cock, who groaned and yelled as his overload hit him like a freight train, and he began to fire thick, musky, and rather hot wads of transfluid up your ass, which caused your stomach to bulge due to the sheer volume of fluids inside you. You whined as he pulled out and picked you up, studying you with a large smile on his face. “Ahh look at you VAXXIA. You are sexy like that, all filled up with my fluids. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” He smirked and kissed you on the lips, holding you close. You were his pet, and you looked amazing when you were stuffed to the brim with his fluids.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
